Mostly Empty
by keeponsmilingg
Summary: Campbell Saunders is on the fast track to losing who he is. With a crushing weight on his lungs, and feeling more alone than ever, it's Maya Matlin that comes through and helps him breathe easy for the first time since transferring to Degrassi.
1. Mostly Empty

**Hello! This is my first time writing for the Degrassi Fandom, though I've been a fan for half my life. Cam and Maya have recently inspired me :) I think they are the cutest thing to hit Degrassi in a long while, and their relationship is so refreshing. Note that since we don't know a ton about Cam's background, I had to let my imagination wonder. Hopefully you enjoy this little one-shot of mine! **

* * *

Back home, he had a place in this world. He knew who his friends were, and his parents were right down the hall when needed. Carly, his 10 month-old baby sister kept him smiling after a long day of practice. His older twin brothers, Chris and Cal, kept him on his toes but were supportive at the same time.

At home, Cam Saunders had a place in this world, but at Degrassi, he was just fighting for a chance.

He'd been approached by a scout from the Toronto Ice Hounds during the fall of his sophomore year. His coach approached him with a smiling face in the hallway one day, telling him that his parents were on the way to the school for a conference.

The meeting was a flash. He couldn't believe Ricky Jones was in Maine, scouting him out for his hockey team. Cam played for the Gretna Express his freshman year, and sure they'd won every game, but he didn't know anyone had been paying attention. If you weren't sporting a football or basketball jersey, you might as well been invisible. And Cam was okay with that. He was able to play sports, and stay under the radar simultaneously.

Hockey was just a sport then. Something he'd been doing for all his life—it was fun and he loved being on the ice. He was hoping he'd be able to try out for the Varsity Basketball team that fall though, but Ricky Jones had other plans for Cam. After that meeting, Coach Jones assured that hockey wasn't going to be just a sport, anymore.

Even with contracts signed, and promises that he would call every night, Cam couldn't believe what was happening to him until his flight landed in Toronto. His parents had been more supportive and enthusiastic than scared, so that helped him with the nerves. It wasn't until his host family, the Clarks, embraced him with open arms that he realized he wouldn't be seeing his real family for a while.

It wasn't until he got settled into his new room that he felt out of place. And it wasn't until he walked the halls of Degrassi Community School the next day that he knew his life had changed without him knowing.

He'd been practicing with the Ice Hounds since getting signed. The team paid for his weekend flights, which took the strain from his parents money wise, but not emotionally. Cam missed his parents every weekend too, but nothing had compared to this hollow feeling.

His teammates were fun...at times. He'd hoped that he would be able to bond with some of them, seeing as that a lot of them were moving away from home. They were good guys, when they wanted to be, but Cam quickly realized how much they were buying into their new roles. At Gretna, hockey games meant nothing, but here in Canada, they were televised. Hockey was a big deal.

All the while getting used to a new country (Celsius was not his friend, and neither was much of the food choices), Cam was soon realizing that it wasn't just hockey, but to the eyes of Degrassi, he was a big deal too.

He wasn't Cam anymore, but Campbell Saunders, "Hockey Prodigy." Girls stared at him as he went from class to class, and guys sometimes even nodded his way. Some teachers were overly nice, and he rarely had to pay for lunch. If the team was badgering someone, well he had to go along with it. Not that he wanted to, but it was more of a respectful gesture. He also didn't want to get smashed into a locker.

The new lifestyle made him uncomfortable, and honestly, Cam never prepared for any of it.

If he hadn't felt alone enough, his teammates soon made it a point to rag on him, as well. He was often confused by Dallas, the team captain. One minute he reminded Cam of his older brothers, but the next, he was finding a way to make him look like the biggest idiot. The incident with Bianca in the mall was the last crack, and even with some choice words of encouragement from the senior girl, Cam was certain that he didn't have one true friend on that team.

Slowly, the pressure was building, and it was hard to keep his head up. While his mom encouraged him to see things as Half Full, he could only describe this experience as Mostly Empty.

His team didn't respect him, so it seemed, and he could barely make a friend. Not one person took the time to really see Cam. They were only interested in his impending NHL offers, which he could definitely go without hearing about. There were times where Cam could barely breathe. As if he was stuck under water, or had a heavy weight crushing down on his lungs, he wasn't sure if he could make it out alive. With every day he was away from Maine, with every day he was being forced to be someone he wasn't, the weight kept crushing harder and faster. If he gave up now, the pain and stress could all melt away...

It was with a flash of blond hair that pulled him out of the water, relieving his lungs from any stress. But yet, he was still damaged. He was so far from where he'd come from, that he was hesitant to trust again.

Guarded, and walls high, he didn't know if he could befriend Maya Matlin. She'd blindsided him before, which hurt tremendously. But now he was searching for a second chance, hoping that he hadn't turned her away forever.

Her genuine smile helped confirm that she was unlike the Degrassi girls who were simply concerned with his status. She had a real passion for music, stood by her friends, and...she couldn't give a damn about hockey.

Asking her on a date was an impulse thing, but he was surely glad when she agreed so. He was nervous out of his mind too, so when her sister accompanied their date, that weight fell back down on him. It was tough to breathe again, but with Maya by his side, the air was a bit lighter.

He wanted to bang his head against the wall several times throughout the night, especially when he denied her kiss, hating that his nerves had gotten the best of him. He was fearless on the ice, but Maya Matlin was the scariest thing he had encountered since being at Degrassi. Luckily, she was the sweetest too.

Or so, he had hoped for.

After their failed date, he had hoped for a chance to redeem himself, but Maya had a shift in her ways that made Cam rethink his feelings. She wasn't his Maya anymore, but someone who was super flirty, weird, and asked him about...hockey?

His heart fell to his stomach as he finally accepted that he was truly alone, and that at Degrassi, he wouldn't have a place in this world. They'd already created one for him.

The French Class Horror Incident sent Cam over the edge, and as he inched back into his seat as far possible, he begged for a do-over. He begged to have a chance to go back and tell Coach Jones that he was too young to leave his family, and that he didn't want Hockey to be his life. He wanted to take the next plane back to Gretna, Maine, and never see a hockey puck again. He wanted to take back the faith be had in whatever he was doing with Maya, because the hurt of it all was too much. He just wanted it all to be over.

Soon though, he'd feel like a bigger idiot than Dallas had ever achieved to do so. He wanted so badly to be upset with Maya, but as she confessed just how much she liked him, he found that task so much more difficult than he sought.

The Skype session he had with his brothers after practice was killer to get through, as the teasing wouldn't stop. But he knew that their jokes came from a place of love, and not jealousy. He could trust Chris and Cal, and though he was sure he blew it with her, he took their advice anyway.

It took some convincing to get through Katie, but Cam was glad the raven-haired girl actually listened to him. As he made his way to Maya's practice room, he felt the goosebumps while the music filled his ears. A smile tugged against his lips as he watched his favorite cellist.

With bow in hand, Maya became one with her instrument, blocking out everything in the world. Cam couldn't dare interrupt such beauty. He stood there quietly, feeling like he had stepped in on such an intimate moment.

The glides of the bow on the string reminded him of the way his skates impacted the ice. Though a rough sport, hockey had a beauty to it. A beauty that Cam hadn't felt in so long. Watching her play, and listening to the sounds she made inspired him to search again for what was missing. He had a love for his sport before, he had fun. Maya made him want to do better, and try harder to find his place here. After all, she'd opened up a clearing for him in the first place.

The grade nine was shocked to see him standing there, and although Cam's heart pounded faster, the girl in front of him gave him the strength to go forward. Not caring if he sounded dumb, he admitted to not knowing what the heck he was doing either. He never once had a girlfriend before, but he was hoping Maya would be his first.

Describing their kiss was impossible, as Cam had no words for the best moment he'd had since getting off his flight just last month. Her eyes rested on his, and his lungs rested easy. Maya Matlin had been his saving grace, and he hoped she wanted him as much as Cam did her.

The glass was way more than half empty now, but almost full.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. I would love to write more for Maybell in the future, if you'll have me :)**


	2. Rocky Beginnings

**Hello again! Thanks for the feedback so far :) I'm back again with a quick update before tonight's episode! I hope you all enjoy. I couldn't help myself, and hope to turn this into a multi-chap fic.**

**Please forgive any spelling mistakes or errors!**

* * *

"Earth to Mrs. Saunders! See Tori, she's already so smitten that she's drifting off into CamLand..."

Maya Matlin jerked her head upward, taking in the smiling faces of her closet friends, Tristan and Tori. The trio sat at The Dot, enjoying a rare coffee date together.

Since Tori was deep into a relationship with Zig, and Tristan had found a new love in musical theatre with his lead role in the school play, the three rarely saw one another outside of school. Playing in Whisper Hug also took time away from seeing her friends, so Maya was glad to have the rare chance to hang out.

With a break from theatre and band practice, and Zig being busy with his family's store, a date at The Dot was calling their name.

To her dismay, she'd been caught staring into her now watered down coffee beverage, not paying attention to the conversation at all. She regarded her two friends with pink cheeks, hoping they would let the moment pass.

"I knew it, she's totally in love! See Tris, I told you it would all work out. Now if we could only find you a guy," Tori squealed, her curly hair bouncing around.

"I have told you numerous times that being single is not the end of the world, and that Romeo and Jules is my life now..."

The banter between the two put a smile on Maya's face. Tristan and Tori hadn't changed much since meeting them at the beginning of last term.

"You two are ridiculous, but I'm glad we got to hang out this afternoon," Maya laughed, ecstatic that the topic was on its way to taking a detour.

The fourteen year old was in a good place for the first time since entering high school. The year had started off a bit rough, to say the least. After losing Zig to Tori, Maya learned that Degrassi was going to be quite the experience. She was sure that after getting into a fight with the fellow grade nine that she would never be friends with her.

To her surprise, Tori could be sweet when someone didn't have an eye for her ex-boyfriend. Her sidekick Tristan wasn't too bad either, and as they shared a band class, she learned to like the dynamic duo. From then on, the three had become a tight knit group.

She would need them to lean on as she watched her big sister, and hero, battle an addiction to painkillers after a soccer injury. Katie had always been in control. Maya admired that about her older sibling, but it seemed as if, for the first time, that she didn't have a handle on anything. If that wasn't enough, she had to watch her go through a painful break-up with Drew, her then boyfriend.

And though Maya was sure she would be much better off without the senior jock, her sister lost that innocence about her and transformed into someone she couldn't recognize. With new black hair and a vengeance to start the term, Maya's big sister was out for blood.

The younger Matlin sister loved her sister dearly, but the hardest thing she had to do was accept that her sister was going through things she couldn't understand. If Katie was going to find herself again, she had to do it without Maya's assistance.

Thankfully, Maya's life was turning around, and even though Katie wasn't around much to discuss it with her, she was still having a good time.

After some pretty embarrassing moments with her band class and trying to find new challenges, she'd found her fit, finally. Whisper Hug was an unexpected surprise, and though she was sure her audition was disastrous (She never wanted to see another chicken cutlet again), Mo wanted her to join. The group sounded amazing, and Maya was on her way to finding her footing.

But then one day, the guy with the hockey stick who wasn't supposed to be cute or interesting, tripped her up on her feet.

"And she's at it again. We've created a monster, Tris!"

The blonde girl snapped back to reality once again, annoyed with herself that she couldn't keep her thoughts in one place. She rolled her eyes at the pair across from her, as they definitely had not helped in creating any type of monster.

"Yes, because getting me in trouble with Madame Louise, and making me want to die in a whole was such great help!"

Tristan and Tori fake gasped, and then fell out into a fit of giggles. They were followed by an apology as Maya found no amusement in reliving that moment.

"Okay, maybe today isn't the day to look back on this and laugh," Tristan took a sip from his beverage, raising his eyebrows at his best friend.

"Yea, we're incredibly sorry about that Maya, really! But are you going to continue to keep us out of the dark about your impending epic love story that is Maybell?"

"Maybell?" Honestly, the girl was afraid to ask.

"You know, your couple name...Maya, Campbell...Maybell...?"

Which is exactly why she hadn't told them anything yet. She sat there open-mouthed as Tristan and Tori had a debate about why Maybell was/wasn't a good name to refer to her and her boyfriend.

The word still sent chills down her spine. She'd never referred to anyone as her boyfriend until yesterday, and the fact was still freaking her out.

After completely misleading him, and losing his trust, Maya was certain she would never talk to Campbell Saunders again. She was more upset with herself that she cared.

Though not one who enjoyed throwing people under the bus, she was sure Campbell would be another jock. She'd expected a guy without substance and heart, but was shocked to find the exact opposite.

The fifteen year old, grade ten from the States really didn't enjoy the spotlight being on him. He was nerdy, awkward, loved Lost, and preferred of you called him Cam.

Even given a second chance to turn things around with Cam after the Tristan-FaceRange-Fiasco, it seemed as if the dynamic between the two was way off.

Maya liked Cam, more than anyone before, but feelings didn't seem to be mutual. She even went out of her way to make him more comfortable, which ended up in a kiss to the ear. Talk about things she could do without.

Things hit an all-time awkward moment after her FaceRange chats about Cam were put on blast in French class, solidifying just how unlucky her life was becoming. And after stupidly pouring out her heart and soul in the middle of busy Degrassi corridors, Maya just wanted to hide.

Had anyone told her that Degrassi's newest "celeb" would show up at her house, to not only apologize, but kiss her as well, Maya would have enjoyed a hearty laugh. But as everything happened in slow motion, she slowly floated to Cloud Cam.

That moment had been less than a day ago, and she was already enjoying being more than a friend to Cam. Not much had changed, with the exception of being walked to class and discreet handholding during lunch.

She wasn't the one to get all crazy over a guy, but Cam and come and changed the game. His sweet manners and overall acceptance of his nerdy state sent Maya over the edge. She couldn't help but wait for the next time she'd talk to him. He was at practice with the Ice Hounds, and she had a huge project to work on later that night. Though, it was hard to focus on anything, especially school.

"Oh please, Maya? Just give us a smidgen of the story!" Tristan begged.

Her friends had stopped arguing long enough to turn their attention back to Maya. With bottom lips poked out, she lost the battle of keeping a tough demeanor.

She opened up, but not too much. Maya didn't want all of her business around Degrassi, though she was sure that would be a struggle with Tristan and Tori as friends.

They listened eagerly as she told them about Cam coming to her house, and asking her to be his girlfriend. She left out the kiss, not yet wanting to spoil everything. They listened intently as she went through today, not missing the gleam in Tori's eyes. She hadn't stopped going on about the possibility of double dates.

"He's just a really great guy. He's sweet, funny, not at all a jerk like those Ice Hounds," Maya commented gratefully.

Cam wasn't anything like the boys on the hockey team, which is what drew her in at first. As she got to know him more, she loved that her boyfriend was the polar opposite of Dallas and his crew.

"He has the cutest family too, he showed me photos last night! He..."

"He is also coming through the doors of The Dot right now..."

Maya's thoughts were interrupted by Tori's words. Confused, she turned to see that she wasn't mistaken.

Cam looked around the cafe before spotting the three friends, and made his way over to them. For a few seconds, Maya's heart went on a sprint. She hadn't prepared to see Cam until school the next day.

And she definitely didn't expect to see him that afternoon, during his hockey practice. Cam regarded his new girlfriend with a shaky smile, one that Maya wasn't used to. His eyes looked a bit red, and she could tell that he was battling tears.

The sight sent her to a nervous fit, and whatever was wrong with Cam, she hoped that she could help get him through it. Day one, and she already had relationship drama. Though with her start at Degrassi so far, rocky beginnings was something she was getting used to.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm truly in love with Dylan and Olivia. They portray these characters so well, and it's been a while since I've been so invested in a Degrassi relationship (Jiberty, anyone?) But again, comments and reviews are appreciated! I hope to update again soon. Have fun enjoying the episode tonight!**


	3. Such A Heavy World To Carry

**Back with another update! Thanks for the feedback. I'm glad y'all are enjoying it so far :)**

* * *

Cam should have felt on top of the world. There was so much he should have been thankful for, he continued to tell himself.

He had a girlfriend now, someone who he could relate to. The thought of Maya helped him breathe again. He tried to focus on her, to somehow find a way to get air in his lungs again.

Cam stared into the mirror, and tried his best to find a good place. So what if the pressure was getting to him? He should have considered himself lucky, right? Hell, even if he was failing at finding a place for hockey in his heart again, he was the lead scorer for the Toronto Ice Hounds. An opportunity some kids would kill for, and he was struggling to keep himself from calling home, and begging for an out.

This wasn't how things were supposed to pan out. He'd expected...better.

But he wasn't even close to better as he hunched over the sink of a Degrassi washroom, gasping for his own breaths. He made sure he was in the right one this time, as he couldn't face such another embarrassing moment again.

He laughed without any remnants of humor. It wasn't funny, but then again, it was. Most of Cam's experiences here had included him looking like a fool. It was if Degrassi hadn't made up its mind yet of who Campbell Saunders was. Was he the star jock that everyone loved, or the fool, that everyone loved to hate?

He was leaning towards the latter, as the words from earlier filled his head. Cam was getting ready to dress out for practice in the locker room. He'd shown up earlier, glad to have peace and quiet alone. The day before him had been great. The first day as Maya Matlin's official boyfriend was refreshing. Being with her helped him see that there was good to this town. She was the 1% in opposition to the other percentage that kept him going.

Maya gave Cam the courage and drive to get on that ice today. He had a purpose here, something he hadn't believed before.

But as Coach Jones pulled him into his office, he learned that yes, he did have a purpose here. It just wasn't the purpose he wanted, or think he could handle.

Cam had to be the best, he said. He was responsible for carrying this team to victory. There was money on the line. If the Ice Hounds didn't blaze on the ice, well, it wasn't a team defeat. It was a Cam defeat. This season depended on Coach's job. This wasn't time for Cam to start screwing up, he was told. It was all on his shoulders.

Once released to a free afternoon due to a change in practice schedule, Cam's fear was confirmed. He couldn't handle this...and every thought made it harder to breathe.

So as he stood there straining for air, he tried to block out those thoughts. He couldn't afford to be Cam right now. He had to be Campbell Saunders, and Campbell Saunders didn't freak out in school restrooms.

Ending up at The Dot wasn't intentional, but once he made it there, he was glad he did. He honestly didn't know when he started crying, but he could tell by the look on Maya's face, he wouldn't be able to hide this from her. Not that he wanted to. If he had to be Campbell Saunders for the team, then he would. But around Maya? He couldn't force himself to be anything less than Cam.

The pair of tiny arms around his waist stole Cam away from his thoughts. The top of a curly blonde head lain against his chest made his stomach do a few flips-in the most amazing way possible.

"Let's go for a walk," came from her mouth. Cam stared intently down at his girlfriend, not finding a trace of pity or sadness in her face. Behind her, Tristan and Tori looked on in curiosity. Cam reminded himself to thank her later. He knew what she was doing, and Cam appreciated it.

The chill outside seemed less bitter. Cam felt Maya's eyes study him as they walked in silence. He didn't know when, but they'd made it back to Degrassi. She didn't seem to mind, and it was clear Cam was in the lead throughout their tiny adventure.

In the gym, they sat alone in the bleachers. The basketball team wasn't in for another hour, and they had the place to themselves.

On his right side, Maya stared forward, twiddling her fingers, avoiding his gaze at all cost. He smiled at this, unable to stop thinking about how adorable she looked. A knit hat sat on her head, and her nose was still a bit red from the outside. He still wasn't sure about what the role of boyfriend meant, and what he was allowed to do, but lacing their fingers together seemed right at the time.

"Cam, are you okay?"

Instead of answering, leaning in for a kiss was his first instinct. They hadn't progressed to anything more than a soft peck to the lips, but Cam honestly didn't care about being physical. He sure wasn't going to pressure Maya into anything she wasn't comfortable with, even if he was supposed to be "scoring" with multiple girls instead of just one. Whatever that meant.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to catch you off guard!" Cam freaked out when he realized she hadn't said anything since he practically forced himself on Maya.

"It's okay, really. But that's not what I'm worried about. Though, if it's any constellation, I've been wanting to do that...well, since I saw you last. Which was just last period, but...I'm rambling now. I want to know why you're not in practice, and here holding hands with me. Not that I'm opposed," Maya smirked.

Cam squeezed their hands, glad that she hadn't pulled away yet. She was this warmth he couldn't explain.

But he knew she could turn cold if he didn't explain quick.

"Oh, Coach postponed practice until later. Says the last thing we need to think about before bed is hockey, so now we have night practices. He said something about the team doing homework together beforehand, so there wouldn't be any excuses," Cam rolled his eyes.

He couldn't believe Coach Jones' new practice schedule himself, but he wasn't going to complain about it.

Maya nodded, but he knew that wasn't an satisfying answer. He had stormed into The Dot with tears in his eyes. Then, it seemed like the world was too much, but sitting there with her made life a lot simpler. He couldn't-or didn't want to, rather-try and explain his feelings for Maya just yet. They just started dating, but there was no pressure to be anyone else. And that's what had his heart spinning out of control.

Maya was patient. She didn't rush him into any explanation, but the cloud was still hanging over them. He thought carefully about what he would say. She was strong, he knew that much from knowing her just a short time. But just because he was struggling, didn't mean she had to carry his weight on her back. Call him old-fashioned, but Maya didn't need to worry. He was going to be okay...eventually. So if that meant not telling her the full story just yet, then so be it.

"It's...been difficult," he swallowed a lump in his throat. He pushed back the thoughts of how long it had been since he was home, or hugged his mom, or fed his sister, or played ball with his brothers in the yard. If he was going to be strong, he couldn't let those thoughts weaken him.

"With the move, and adjusting to a new school, and having hockey basically take over my life...it's been rough. And I guess today, I finally cracked. Sometimes I feel so out of place, but," Cam shrugged, stealing a glance at Maya. "But when I'm with you, I don't have to try to be anything. My place is you."

His cheeks burned at the revelation, scolding himself for getting that emotional. He didn't have much time to over analyze his word vomit because Maya was kissing him on the cheek, returning a smile that didn't need words behind it.

"Thanks for earlier, too. I now Tristan and Tori are probably back there wanting to know all of our business," Cam laughed when she rolled her eyes playfully.

Maya went on about how they'd been badgering her, but made sure to not reveal too much. He loved that she hated the spotlight just as much as he did. They could be low-key together, not caring about what everyone else thought. Cam didn't know what the life expectancy of a high school relationship was, but he really didn't want this to end anytime soon.

"So, how much time do you have?"

The boy stood, pulling Maya up with him. Cascading the bleacher stairs, he wanted to use the time and space to spend time with Maya, as he knew that on the ice, he would have to be someone completely different.

Grabbing a basketball from the gym closet, he had to beg Maya to play a game of HORSE, but instead of letters, they would have to spill an embarrassing secret about themselves. He thought this would be the perfect time to teach her how to shoot, and learn more about her.

Of course he should have known that Maya would be the best at everything she tried. He hung his head in early defeat at the first swoosh of the net on her end. To his dismay and amusement, it looked like he was the one going to be schooled.

"How about we find something else to do?" Cam caught the ball in his hands after it fell through the net.

He passed the ball to Maya, who was shaking her head. They both laughed as he began recalling a story from sixth grade, finding it hard to care about how embarrassing it was.

* * *

**Okay! Thanks so much for reading :) Leave comments and reviews, they're appreciated!**

**Also, if you've been watching Degrassi Showdown (If you ship Maybell, I'm certain you have been) you know that this story is following what's canon, but I still have my own twist on it. I don't know what's going to happen with their storyline, so I make it up as I go along. So, if I diverge from what's happening on the show right now, it's not to confuse anyone. That being said, I'm really excited about what's to come for these two, but especially Cam. He's a type of character we haven't seen on Degrassi, and he really interests me. And, Dylan Everett is so great! As well as Olivia. **

**Look forward to hearing from you all! Thanks again for the sweet messages :)**


	4. Just Fine

**How amazing was last night's episode? Dylan was phenomenal! I seriously thought his performance was great, and got emotional. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this update. Thanks for all of the lovely comments so far. Just as a note, there is a tiny time jump. Hopefully I did an okay job with helping you all follow along and going back and filling in spaces :)**

* * *

Things were okay, she'd thought. Even with their last meeting, Maya knew that things would be okay. Cam was stressing out, but this was nothing he couldn't handle. She was sure of that. He might have been a little frazzled sometimes, and being a "star" athlete _was_ a lot on his plate...

Maya's heartbeat increased as she walked down the halls of St. Mary's Community Hospital. She ignore the tears that pricked her eyes, and the thoughts that fought to invade her mind. It couldn't be...he wouldn't have done something so idiotic...so dangerous.

When Cam said he was unhappy before at his host house, she couldn't truly understand how unhappy he was. All teenagers went through rough patches, she thought. She'd given him words of encouragement that she thought had helped. But as she made her way through the confusing hospital corridors, she started to beat herself up for not really hearing him.

After their impromptu hangout session the other day, that ended up in a hilarious game of HORSE, Maya started to feel more comfortable with the whole relationship thing. It wasn't complicated or weird with Cam. It was just right.

Later on that evening, she was shocked, yet pleased to see Cam show up at Karaoke. She, Tori, and Tristan had invited him earlier, but he had declined because it conflicted with Hockey practice. Weirdly, the coach cancelled their first night practice, which was a huge relief. Maya knew of Cam's responsibilities on the team, but she wished he had more time to hang out with her and friends. It seemed like the perfect balance. Though hesitant at first, the four of them ended up having a perfect time. Cam even had this amazing voice that no one knew about!

Riding on a high, it was just a wild roller coaster from there. Maya was disappointed to find that Cam lied about practice being cancelled, but it seemed like the team was more upset than she was. He wouldn't talk about his punishment, which he waved off as "standard discipline" and that he "deserved" what he had gotten. From there, the Ice Hounds won the next few games, which had not only Degrassi going wild, but the entire town.

But then she hadn't heard from her boyfriend since their last win, and when he wasn't in school the next day she begin to worry. Which then lead her to a visit to Cam's place, where she had missed the signs. Cam wasn't okay, and if he had done what she thought...

She saw the two walking along in the hallway. Before she could get upset with him, Maya breathed in a sigh of relief. Not much damage, just a cast. He looked fine, but she knew he wasn't.

Cam greeted her with a much more relaxed state than he had ever before. Much more relaxed than anyone should have been after jeopardizing their hockey career. What both Dallas and Cam convinced was an accident, clearly wasn't. Maya began to crumble inside, hating herself for not seeing the signs. He was moody, jumpy, and wacked out more than he was happy. She figured under his amount of pressure, it was expected.

6 to 8 weeks, he would be off the rink, which didn't seem to phase him at all. This wasn't what she meant...when she suggested a break, but breaking his own arm wasn't anywhere on the list. Sure, he'd be happier without the heavy load, but with season just beginning, Maya knew Cam would be expected to return.

Her stomach bubbled with fear as he assured that things would be okay, and that he was fine. And even though he couldn't be more sweeter with his adorable smile and words that melted her into a puddle of nothing, Maya struggled to not worry. Because behind every "I'm fine," meant the exact opposite.

Cam made it difficult to pay attention to her worries in their taxi cab. With her hand in his, they huddled closely in the backseat. Cam insisted that he treated her to a dinner at Little Miss Steaks. Their "1 week" anniversary had crept on them, and though Maya thought it was silly to celebrate, Cam wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'm a lucky guy, Maya Matlin," Cam whispered into her ear.

It was a combination of Cam's thumb caressing her palm, and their close proximity that sent chills down her spine. Not once before in their relationship had she felt uncomfortable physically, the exception being those awkward lean ins for failed kisses. But now with him so close, she couldn't breathe properly.

Her cheeks burned. The street lights casted a glow upon Cam's face, illuminating his sheepish grin. With a face like that, she found it difficult to feel weird any longer.

Melting into his embrace, she replied, "And is that because you didn't completely wreck yourself after your accident?" For the first time, she tried to be humorous about it, but the feeling in her stomach told her to never think those thoughts again. Whatever Cam's actual story was, the injuries could have been worse. She tucked that away far in her brain while cringing.

Cam laughed though, clearly unaware how uneasy Maya had been about the situation.

"Because I get to call you mine. No other guy has the honor, which makes me the luckiest guy in all of Canada...the world, actually."

Maya's mouth dropped, for she had the most cheesiest boyfriend in the world. But jokes aside, she was pretty lucky too, and she was happy to have a night alone with him.

Inside the restaurant, the night almost erased the day's unnerving events.

Almost.

Cam was a gentlemen, offering to pay from the beginning. He was lively all night, adding more coins to the jukebox so the two could sing along. It should have been an amazing evening. If only that nagging voice of hers would just quit already.

Over dessert, Cam fed Maya playfully. The Reese's infused cheesecake was beyond delicious, and her boyfriend's mental state shouldn't have been bugging her, but her mind was on a track of its own tonight.

"Maybe you should talk to someone."

Her mouth had a mind of its own as well. Her entire body, it seemed, was against her that night. It meant to come out as a suggestion, but she could hear the tone of her voice conveyed otherwise. The tension made her want to run home immediately. To watch Cam's face fall from a beautiful smile hurt. Which made it difficult to keep going.

"What?"

"Cam, your accident wasn't so accidental. And no matter how much you try to convince me-"

"Maya..."

"Just listen, Cam."

Maya practically begged. She knew this was going to be hard to hear, but she missed it earlier. And sure he was content now, but she saw what the pressure of sports did to Katie. She cared too much about Cam to let something like that happen again.

The boy across from her nodded reluctantly. Cam looked absolutely defeated. She knew this had put a damper on their night, but if she kept her mouth shut, it would only lead to worse later.

"I'm just worried about you, Cam. I didn't see it before, but the pressure you were under was nothing compared to the regular Degrassi student. What happened today really scared me. This cast is a blessing in disguise. Do you know how hurt you could have been? I can't see you fall apart because of this.

"If I'd understood how truly messed up you were by this, I would have tried to help. If we need to break up for you to focus on yourself, then so be it. I'd rather be your friend, then the toxic girlfriend. I'll do anything, Cam, I just don't know what to do. I want to help you!"

Choked up was an understatement, and Cam had slipped into her side of the booth. Sure that she was making a scene, she buried her face into his neck, accepting the comfort of his hand running up her side. It was a while before either of them spoke. Maya was certain Cam had nothing left to say, and would run as fast as he could because of her breakdown.

"What I did...was insanely stupid," she heard Cam say. The admission kicked her in the stomach. Maya had her assumptions, but for them to be true was even worse.

"The team was getting to me, and the pressure to be the best, and the media, and everything was so overwhelming that I made a choice that could have ruined me for good. But I was lucky for the second chance."

Maya felt his fingertips on her chin as Cam tilted her head to face his own. He was fighting tears himself, and Maya would have laughed at how ridiculous they looked. But their situation was far from hilarious.

"Look at me when I say this, Maya, I want you in my life. When I start to freak out, and everything seems so unbearable, I think of the positive things. I think of my parents, brothers and sister. I think of Pumpkin Ice Cream, and buttery popcorn. I think of my friends back home.

"But when I'm especially deep in a funk here, I think about what has made my time here a lot less shitty, and that's you. I think of you, Maya, because even at my worst, you've seen that I'm not a bad guy. You make me feel worth it. I messed up, but the last thing I want is to lose you."

His words stunned Maya; she was rarely speechless. She loved hanging around Cam, and being with him, but she didn't think she was capable of making someone feel...that way. Maya hadn't missed that he had swerved from her initial statement, but she had come to a conclusion that she had only made once before in her life. If someone wanted help, they had to seek it on their own.

Cam then promised to talk to coach about taking on less responsibility with the Ice Hounds. He wasn't ready for NHL contracts and media interviews. When he returned to hockey, whenever that may be, he assured to not let it take over. Until then, he would enjoy life as Cam: Boyfriend of Maya Matlin and Karaoke Master.

Maya laughed at his silliness, and let her worries pass for the time being. Maybe she was over analyzing. She had been wrong about things before. Cam's words were just words for now, but she had faith that he wouldn't mislead her again.

For now, she would worry about finishing the piece of cheesecake on her plate and enjoying the rest of her date.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It seems like Cam's story arc is going to be brought up later on during Showdown. Who knows! I really hope so though. As they focus on other characters, it'll give me some time to develop Cam and Maya's relationship through Mostly Empty.**

**As always, please leave a review :)**


End file.
